Nothing Else Matters
by Shakinha
Summary: Um jovem oficial alemão tem um breve retorno à sua casa, nos anos finais da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Songfic com a música do Metallica de mesmo nome. Terceiro lugar no II Challenge de Songfics do forum Grimmauld Place! Incluindo prêmio de melhor cenário.


**Nothing Else Matters**

Era início de inverno, o tempo estava começando a esfriar, mas os oficiais que se encontravam naquela sala não sentiam frio, pois sabiam que o pior estava por vir e que para eles seria mais ameno. O inverno alemão podia chegar a -20ºC, mas o inverno russo que seria enfrentado pelos soldados podia chegar a -40ºC. Lucius Malfoy pensava que enviar as tropas à URSS fora um erro, mas não ousava dizer nada. Era dezembro de 1942, estavam em plena guerra e, aos 25 anos, ele era o mais jovem oficial de alta patente da SS, não só pela sua competência, mas também pelo fato de sua mãe ter sido prima em primeiro grau de Heinrich Himmler. Sentou-se atrás de uma mesa onde havia vários mapas com marcações e dispensou os outros de sua sala. Mal teve tempo de analisar os mapas quando um de seus colegas oficiais chegou.

- O que quer, Yaxley? – Ele disse, sem tirar os olhos do mapa.

- O mensageiro trouxe algo para você. Aqui está.

Yaxley colocou um envelope na mesa. Lucius pegou e reconheceu a letra.

- Cissy...

Abriu o envelope e pegou a carta, uma folha inteira, frente e verso.

- Carta de sua esposa?

- Sim. Agora saia daqui que quero lê-la em paz.

- Como quiser, _herr Komandant_.

Assim que o outro saiu, ele leu a carta.

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Narcissa sempre lhe escrevia e isso os mantinha próximos. Mesmo ela estando em Munique e ele em Berlim, seus corações nunca estariam distantes o suficiente. Lucius tinha seu trabalho e seu cargo era dos mais importantes, principalmente durante a guerra, então fazia pouco mais de três anos que não voltava para casa. Ele queria que a Alemanha vencesse logo essa guerra, para que pudesse voltar. Nada mais importava.

O relacionamento dos dois começara de forma inusitada. Recém ingressado na SS, no início de 1938, Lucius estava na França à negócios quando alguém comentou de uma festa da alta sociedade de Paris que ele viu como um modo de esfriar a cabeça. Apenas uma noite não atrasaria seu trabalho. Foi lá que ele a viu pela primeira vez, usando um vestido azul-claro e uma delicada gargantilha de diamantes que combinava com os brincos, Narcissa Black, filha de um importante banqueiro inglês que passava o recesso de ano-novo na França, terra de sua mãe. Os longos cabelos loiros caíam soltos, levemente ondulados, presos ao lado por uma pequena presilha, mas ele notara de imediato os olhos, azuis como safiras. Ela também o notou, mas manteve distância, pois parecia que ninguém ali conhecia aquele rapaz. Só depois se aproximou.

- Posso saber por que me olha tanto, senhor?

- Creio que eu nunca vi jovem mais bela que a senhorita.

Narcissa corou. Foi o início de uma conversa casual. Ao final da festa, ela pediu um favor a Lucius.

- Por favor, apareça na festa de ano-novo neste final de semana. Estou certa de que desejarei vê-lo novamente.

- Irei, sim. Nunca tive uma conversa tão agradável. Antes que me esqueça, eu sou Lucius Malfoy. E a senhorita...?

- Narcissa Black.

Lucius retomou seus serviços no dia seguinte, mas com a cabeça na tal festa de fim de ano. Queria muito vê-la de novo, era uma moça realmente carismática. Sem dúvida, ela achara o mesmo sobre ele. À meia noite do Réveillon, trocaram o primeiro beijo.

Ela passaria o restante do mês em Paris, mas ele temia seu retorno à Alemanha, quando nunca mais a veria. Encontravam-se quase todos os dias e aprofundavam cada vez mais a relação. Lucius adiava a volta à Alemanha o máximo que podia, mas uma carta de seu primo, líder da SS, foi um ultimato: ou voltava ou perdia seu cargo na SS. Marcou um último encontro com Narcissa, com intenção de se despedir dela. A reação dela foi pior do que ele imaginara.

- Você não pode ir embora, Lucius, por favor! Como eu ficarei sem você?

Ela se apaixonara por ele e era capaz de qualquer coisa para mantê-lo ali.

- Narcissa, eu preciso. É meu trabalho. Eu também não queria me afastar de você,mas não tenho escolha.

- Não imagina o quanto você é importante para mim.

- Sim, eu imagino. Porque sinto o mesmo em relação a você. Cissy, muitas das coisas sobre as quais conversamos eram coisas que eu pensava jamais discutir com alguém! Eu nunca me abri desse jeito para ninguém, exceto você!

- Então fique! Podemos viver juntos aqui em Paris. Viver da nossa maneira. Ou tudo aquilo que você me disse eram apenas meras palavras?

- Não, tudo que eu disse foi sincero. Eu não disse apenas por dizer. Se eu pudesse... Se eu pudesse não me importar com mais nada além de você...

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Narcissa abraçou Lucius, já deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Casa comigo?

- O quê? Cissy, eu não posso...

- Por favor, Lucius! Se você tem que ir, me leve junto como sua esposa! Se você me deixar, minha vida não terá mais sentido.

Era impossível, ele pensou. Ela não era alemã, não podiam se casar e muito menos ele podia levá-la para a Alemanha. Então Lucius teve uma idéia que julgou ser uma grande loucura, mas que poderia dar certo. Narcissa era o estereótipo perfeito das mulheres alemãs: loira com olhos azuis. Ninguém desconfiaria.

- Narcissa, você largaria tudo aqui para vir comigo?

- Sim.

- E seus pais? Suas irmãs?

- Eles vão entender. Talvez não agora, mas mais tarde.

- Não tem medo de ir para a Alemanha?

- Não. Eu confio em você. Vai ser bom mudar de ares, conhecer um novo país.

Ela o aceitaria, não importando o que ele fizesse ou quem ele fosse e deixou isto claro. Voltaram juntos para a Alemanha, como um casal. Lucius conseguira documentos alemães para Narcissa, sabia que ninguém mandaria investigar sua família devido ao seu parentesco com pessoas de grande importância no governo. Agora não se importavam mais com ninguém.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

Foi difícil para Narcissa deixar a família para trás, os pais e as irmãs, mas deixou de se importar com o que faziam ou sabiam dela desde que se apaixonara por Lucius. O primeiro filho dos dois nascera pouco depois do início da guerra, quando ele foi mandado à Berlim. A única imagem que Lucius tinha do pequeno Draco era o que Narcissa descrevia nas cartas, um lindo bebê loirinho com olhos acinzentados como os do pai.

Lucius guardou a carta no envelope e chamou Yaxley.

- Mandou me chamar, _herr Komandant_?

- Mandei, ou teria lhe perguntado o que estaria fazendo em meu escritório. Estou certo de que não teremos grandes progressos no inverno, nem a RAF ousaria atacar durante uma nevasca. Acha que pode manter o controle em minha ausência por um mês ou dois?

- _Herr Komandant_...

- Sim ou não?

- Sim, _herr Komandant_.

Lucius partiu para Munique no dia seguinte. As nevascas do inverno alemão tinham começado e o caminho seria duro até lá. Com certeza chegaria após o Réveillon, pois cruzar o país naqueles tempos era perigoso e nada fácil. O tempo de uma Alemanha segura havia acabado. Seriam 590 km de viagem na neve.

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

Em Munique, Narcissa esperava por notícias do marido. Viviam em uma bela casa, construída no estilo clássico da Baviera, mas que atualmente poderia vir abaixo a qualquer momento. Por esse motivo, havia um porão que poderia ser usado como abrigo no caso de ataques aéreos ou se a cidade fosse invadida. As cartas dele demoravam a chegar devido à dificuldade de viajar da capital até sul do país, mas ela sempre esperava. Era o único jeito de se manterem unidos, já que o trabalho dele o mantinha no norte. Ela olhava a foto de Lucius na cômoda ao lado de sua cama e se lembrava de seu último aviso: "Se a situação piorar, vá para Konstanz. É na fronteira com a Suíça, você ficará em segurança."

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Ela não tinha a menor vontade de sair da Alemanha sem seu marido, mas iria pelo filho. Draco estava com três anos, tinha uma vida inteira pela frente e não podia perder tudo assim. No momento, o garoto dormia em seu quarto.

Narcissa via da janela de seu quarto a fumaça deixada pelas bombas que destruíam a cidade. Aquela fumaça era como se fosse um aviso para que deixasse Munique, que por vezes ela se sentia impelida a seguir, mas decidira esperar o retorno de Lucius. Ele prometera voltar e ela prometera que esperaria o tempo que fosse. Uma pequena batida na porta a despertou de seus devaneios e ela viu o filho parado na entrada do quarto usando pijamas de flanela azul.

- Mama...

- Draco, o que houve?

Ela o pegou no colo, sentido os bracinhos a segurarem.

- Não consegue dormir?

Draco balançou a cabeça, negando.

Narcissa o colocou em sua cama, mas ele queria ficar no colo.

- Mama... Flugz...

Ela entendeu. Ele tinha medo dos aviões (Flugzeuge), certamente teria tido um pesadelo e agora estava ali, com medo, abraçado a ela. A mãe era tudo para ele e seu pai era um mistério, mas se ela dizia que ele ia voltar, ele acreditava.

- Onde papa?

- Seu pai está longe, mas vai voltar. – Disse ela, abraçando-o mais. – Um dia ele vai voltar, não importa quando, mas eu espero que não demore.

Colocou o menino na cama e o cobriu. Mesmo com o pijama de flanela, ele estava com frio, pois o sistema de calefação da casa estava funcionando com metade de sua capacidade. Deitou-se junto a ele, pensando em muitas coisas que incluíam seus destinos até adormecer.

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

O ano novo chegou e, com ele, a época mais fria do inverno. Narcissa ouvia algumas notícias pelo rádio, quando conseguia sintonizá-lo, e soube que exércitos aliados tinham chegado ao sul da Itália. A Alemanha se matinha forte, por enquanto.

Era quase noite e a casa estava em silêncio. Nem o senhor-dos-ventos pendurado na varanda emitia sons, ainda que ventasse, pois havia congelado. O silêncio trazia um clima fúnebre. Narcissa verificou a calefação e foi até a sala para olhar a janela da frente. As outras casas da rua, todas construídas no mesmo estilo, estavam vazias. A rua estava vazia, coberta de neve. Fechou as cortinas, com intenção de ir até o quarto do filho para verificar se ele estava bem, mas algo fez com que a abrisse novamente. Alguém vinha caminhando na neve pela rua, na direção de sua casa.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Esperou até que a pessoa se aproximasse um pouco mais, não iria sair de casa sem ao menos ter uma noção de quem vinha. A pessoa se aproximou mais e ela reconheceu o uniforme preto. O uniforme dos oficiais da SS.

- Oh, mein Gott... Poderia ser...?

Narcissa saiu de casa vestida como estava, sem pegar o casaco de neve. Quando a pessoa chegou mais perto, ela reconheceu seu marido.

Lucius viera com um carro do exército até algumas ruas atrás, quando os outros seguiram em frente e ele desceu a caminho de casa. Sempre usando seu uniforme de oficial para ser reconhecido, isso evitava perguntas pelo caminho e conseqüentes atrasos na viagem. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que a região onde morava não tinha sido destruída, sua casa estava lá, em pé, ao contrário de muitas outras em cidades por onde passara. Andava devagar, por causa da neve acumulada, no momento em que a viu saindo de casa. Apressou o passo o máximo que pôde.

Ela se jogou em seus braços assim que chegou perto o suficiente para isso. Chorava. Ele a abraçou.

- Narcissa... Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta.

- Que bom que está vivo. Tive medo de que estivesse morto em Berlim. Ah, Lucius... Tive tanto medo de não te ver novamente.

Ela tremia de frio. Agora se arrependera de não ter pegado as roupas de frio para sair, mas não podia ter esperado mais. Não conseguira.

- Cissy, você está gelada! Não devia ter saído assim!

- Eu sei, mas eu queria muito te ver. Queria ter certeza de que era real e não um sonho.

- Vamos para dentro de casa então. Não é bom ficarmos aqui fora, não com esse tempo gelado.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

Ele a carregou para dentro, colocando-a no sofá da sala principal. Acendeu a lareira e, trazendo um cobertor, sentou-se ao lado dela. Ficaram algum tempo assim, sem dizer nada, apenas abraçados. Talvez quisessem ter certeza de que não era um sonho, de que aquilo era real, estavam vivos e juntos apesar da guerra. Narcissa se encolheu no sofá, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Lucius.

- Acho que meus pés estão frios.

- Você acha? Depois de ter saído com esses seus sapatos delicados na neve? Estão gelados, Cissy!

Ele colocou mais uma tora de lenha na lareira e voltou para o sofá.

- Coloque meias de lã, você está realmente com os pés gelados.

Ela riu. O frio que passara nos poucos minutos que ficara fora de casa estava quase desaparecendo por completo. A lareira, o cobertor, a presença de Lucius... Ela não sentia mais frio.

- A cidade... – Disse Narcissa, depois de passarem mais alguns minutos em silêncio.

- O quê?

- Nossa cidade. Você viu como está?

A destruição de Munique, era sobre isso que ela falava.

- Como está Berlim? – Ela perguntou.

- Está como Munique.

Ela o fitou, triste. Aprendera a gostar das cidades alemãs como se fossem suas cidades francesas. No começo sentira falta de Paris, Lyon, Nice, mas aprendera a substituí-las por Berlim, Munique, Konstanz. Lucius a puxou mais para perto de si.

- Não fique assim, _lieb_. Um dia esta guerra vai acabar e a Alemanha voltará a ser como era.

- Eu espero que sim.

Ele olhava diretamente nos olhos dela. Os olhos azuis como safiras que tanto o atraíram naquela noite em Paris. Então a beijou. O primeiro beijo depois de anos sem sequer vê-la, era como se fosse a primeira vez que fazia isso. Levou-a para o quarto em seus braços e a fez sua como sempre fizera antes de ser mandado à Berlim.

_Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
I never cared for what they do  
I never cared for what they know  
And I know_

A primeira coisa que Lucius fez no dia seguinte ao que chegara foi conhecer seu filho. Draco ficou surpreso de início, ao ver o pai pela primeira vez, mas confiou nele. Se era o que sua mãe fazia, ele também poderia. Ela nunca errava, era o que pensava o pequeno.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Lucius dedicava boa parte de seu tempo ao garoto. Sabia que teria que voltar para Berlim e deixar a família para trás novamente, portanto garantiu que o filho tivesse uma boa lembrança do pai. Draco era inocente e alheio ao mundo, não fazia a menor idéia do que acontecia ao seu redor, seu mundo se resumia a seus pais.

No início de fevereiro, Lucius chamou Narcissa no quarto para avisar que teria que partir. Ela já esperava por isso e tentou agüentar o máximo que pôde, mas não conseguiu não chorar.

- Cissy, eu vou voltar. – Ele dizia, tentando reconfortá-la. – A guerra vai acabar, lembra? Não acho que vá demorar muito para isso.

- Mas e se você morrer?

- Essa possibilidade é pequena, não pense nisso.

Ela o abraçou, escondendo o rosto, mas ele fez com que ficassem frente a frente e a beijou.

- _Ich liebe dich_. Continue mantendo contato comigo, suas cartas me impedem de desanimar quando as coisas começam a dar errado. Gosto de sentir que você está por perto.

- E o que direi ao Draco?

- Diga apenas que voltarei. Se eu não voltar, diga que sempre pensei nele.

Narcissa se esquivou suavemente dos braços do marido e pegou algo em uma gaveta da cômoda. Uma fita de seda azul-clara.

- Leve isto com você. Eu costumava usar para prender os cabelos, mas você pode considerar como um amuleto.

Lucius pegou a fita, agora se lembrando de já tê-la visto antes. Na noite em que fugiram de Paris, Narcissa usava esse pequeno pedaço de seda nos cabelos. Também percebeu que a fita tinha o cheiro que ele gostava de sentir quando a abraçava.

- Se nos trouxe sorte, pode trazer mais uma vez. – Ela disse, voltando a abraçá-lo.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

Foi uma noite relativamente tranqüila para o casal. Ao mesmo tempo em que estavam nervosos com a partida, estavam confiantes de que não seria o fim definitivo.

No dia seguinte, Lucius acordou muito cedo. Passou no quarto de Draco para dar um rápido adeus ao filho, que dormia profundamente. Deixou tudo pronto para sair e voltou ao quarto. Perdeu-se por uns segundos, vendo o rosto de sua mulher dormindo, mas não podia perder tempo. Chegou o mais próximo possível dela e sussurrou:

- _Ich liebe dich_.

Saiu de casa com o nascer do sol. Caminhou solitário pela rua, pisando sem dificuldade agora que a neve já começava a derreter. Se voltaria para casa, se encontraria sua casa ainda ali, se sua família o esperaria viva, eram coisas que ele não sabia, mas que se fosse verdade, nada mais importaria.

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para um Challenge de songfics do forum Grimmauld Place.

Resolvi fazer um UA pra colocar todos os itens que eu queria e ainda ganhar bônus, mas acho que essa música é a trilha sonora perfeita para esse casal. ^^


End file.
